Until the End of Time: The Weight of Memory 1 of 4
by Cleopatra Jones
Summary: The final crown piece is destroyed before Prince Nuada can get it. He knows he has to find another way, but what he doesn't know is the epic that will ensue. Nuada/OC, Abe/Nuala, Liz/Hellboy. T for language, innuendos. Book 1 of 4 in a series. M in others
1. The Shape of Things

I do not own Hellboy or any of its characters or likenesses, nor do I have any stock in any of the brand names that may or may not have been mentioned in the story. The views represented in this story are solely my own and do not reflect the views of the aforementioned parties. The purpose for writing this story is for entertainment only and I do not intend to make any profit.

My first fanfic ever, so thank you in advance for taking the time to review, which is love! A few things: If it's in italics it's an aside or it's in Elvish. My friends call me Trufax, so if it's in the story, it's true. I am meticulous with details, which should be evident throughout. I'm dead in love with language and the little things we do other than vocalizing when we talk to each other, so I've tried to capture that and recreate it here. Also, the second book is up, Until the End of Time:Solace, but for some reason it's not showing up. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

She let out a gasp and quickly regained her balance. Asmara had gotten so used to the rhythm of chopping wood that it always startled her when she finished. She looked around embarrassed, expecting to see someone who may have caught her grasping for phantom logs. She only found a few Tits chirping merrily, who didn't seem to care. She smiled to herself and shook her head as she threw the axe over her shoulder.

"_You ready?" s_he asked in Elvish. She picked up the remaining pieces of kindling and placed them on the back of Alrik's cart. She walked over to the Timber Wolf and smiled down at him as she stroked his head. She thought of how fortunate she was to have found him, especially since Sweden's wolf population had been in a steady decline since the 1940s.

"_Let's go home,"_ she beamed in a near whisper, and they were off. She looked up at the darkening sky as they trekked through the lush underbrush. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she thought to herself, _"No place like it!"_ Home. She loved her home. It would be twilight soon, and they enjoyed sitting and listening to the forest gossip and settle as they ate dinner.

* * *

"We think she may be somewhere near here," Manning said, as he pointed to a map of Sweden. "Tree…tree-huggers-go."

"I believe that's Trehörningsjö. Part of the beautiful Ångermanland province in northern Sweden," said Abe.

"Yeah, thanks Fish Stick. We think she may have been hiding out there for the past 200-7,000 years…give or take."

"That's helpful," said Liz.

"ANYHOW… Princess Nuala's dear, dear brother—your highness," Manning said, as he mimed tipping a hat to Nuala, "— will be using the artifact he took to get to her while we have to rely on a computer archive that is faulty at best. So…we really, really, really, need to get a move on…So get to getting!"

Liz' loud sigh and double palmed slap on the table signaled the team to start moving. They got up and trudged down the long metal corridor to the hangar.

"Hey, ah Liz…I been meaning to ask you…," said Hellboy.

"Ask me what?"

"Umm, you gonna be ok? You know, with the babies and all. Running around to places I can't even pronounce."

Liz stopped, melted into a warm smile, grabbed Hellboy by the chin and said, "I'll be fine babe. I'll settle down once I get closer to the delivery date, but for now, it's ass stompin time!"

"Das ma girl," chimed Hellboy, and the two continued on toward the plane behind Dr. Krauss while Abe and Nuala walked in awkward silence behind them.

"…So…umm, Princess, Your Majesty, Your Highness—"

"Nuala is just fine Abraham,"

"Of course. Nuala…Have you ever been to Sweden?"

"Yes. I have actually. This very place. But it's been several thousand years since I've been there. My brother and I were just children when we went last. It's a sacred place. One of the few Fae-Lands left in the Upper Realm."

"Judging from the computer archive of the artifact, I can see why your brother would be headed there, but what makes it sacred?"

"Well, it's a little hard to explain, but that forest holds the beginnings and the ends of all the doorways or portals rather, to both the Upper and Lower Realms or Earths, in the Upper Realm."

"I…see…"

"I'm afraid I don't know how else to make sense of it. If the archive is accurate, my brother will search for that woman in the hopes she can guide him to the portal that leads to our ancestral lands…and open it." Nuala hadn't sincerely thought about the prospect of returning home. The occasional memory of a buttressed palace overlooking formal gardens that possessed sights and smells not seen in this realm, would dance across her mind and cause her heart to stir. However, she was always quick to put those thoughts out of her mind. The chances of being allowed to return were too slim to entertain such thoughts.

"But he has the map. Couldn't he just find it himself?"

"It's much more complicated than that. There are rules about leaving and reentering, and my family has been away for thousands of years. Although, I cannot imagine that there are many doorways that still work. To humans, they look like large trees, so if one is hewn, that path is lost and its magic dissipates into the sky. It's a beautiful display of all the shades of blue and green and purple. I believe the humans call it—"

"Ah! Aurora Borealis or, the Northern Lights?"

"Yes. That's it," Nuala said sadly, "A last display of beauty that once kept the way to unfathomable beauty."

Abe didn't say anything. He just took hold of the princess' hand, squeezed and led her to the plane. Once on board, Nuala let her thoughts linger on her brother. She had given up on trying to sense where he was. Their bond began to fade when their father died and now it was completely gone. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to fight back tears. She wondered about the woman he was searching for. A possible key to a forgotten kingdom, or the one being who could wreak more havoc than the Golden Army ever could.

* * *

Nuada sat on the stairs of what had been his home for the past millennium. He looked over the cavern that held all his belongings with a stone gaze. He looked at the wall carving he had made, depicting his people's creation story. He thought it would make the place feel more like his ancestral home, but it just made him feel sick. He'd meant to destroy it, but simply never got around to it.

He looked at the countertops littered with jars whose contents were unrecognizable to any human and even harder for them to say. He looked at the mason work of the floor and remembered when the humans began construction on the seemingly endless tunnels for their mechanical worms. He had had to be particularly crafty in order for them not to discover his presence or alter his accommodations any further. He did have to kill several workers though, as Glamouring will only get you so far. He smiled at this.

He looked at the fire place and tried to remember how he felt the day he lit it. Heavy. He remembered feeling incredibly heavy, but he still had a connection to Nuala which made it bearable. Now that connection was gone. The weight of his father's death crushed him so much it was hard to breathe. He closed his eyes tightly and fought back tears.

He thought about the woman he was looking for. He was amazed that he even stumbled across her and her location in the first place. Once he had knowledge that the BPRD destroyed the remaining crown piece, it seemed as if all life left his body. _"He did not die in vain,"_ was a lie he kept telling himself. If he had admitted that his father could have been spared, that the possibility of a more peaceful means to return his family back to their ancestral home-lands existed, all would be lost. He would have no other choice but to fade as per his sister's words.

He had barely arrived at the BPRD headquarters, with just enough residual energy left in their bond to locate her. It was broad daylight, but he had no other choice. He grew angry as he remembered how he'd found her. Sitting on the steps, dressed in blue and reading to that damned fish man. _"Disgusting." _He then felt a piercing pain in his stomach as he re-lived the moment when he realized she had already been separated from him. _"She was frightened. She did not know I was present until she saw me standing directly in front of her. Enamored with that fish creature,"_ his voice hitching a little on the last word, causing him to rise sharply at the sound of its quality. He shook his head, regained his composure and reached into his leather sack.

He pulled out a medium sized cylinder, similar to the one that held the location of the Golden Army, except this cylinder was made from alabaster. Nuala had just finished telling him the fate of the crown piece when BPRD agents stormed the library. He quickly put down three of them, and was making his way down a corridor lined with artifacts in glass cases when he saw it. It was so intricately carved with words and symbols that weaved in and out of one another, he had to stop and squint in order to see it. There, in the center of the cylinder was the war emblem of Bethmora. He placed a hand on the glass and stay staring at it mesmerized. The sound of agents' footsteps snapped him out of his trance and he made short work of acquiring it.

Once clear, he opened it to reveal an elaborate map. It was a map of the Upper Realm written in Elvish and it appeared to contain the locations of all the pathways between the two worlds. He looked closer and realized that the map was changing. It seemed to zoom in on any section he stared at for a few seconds and he saw that some of the doorways were fading. He then caught the figure of a woman in the upper right portion of the map. As he stared, the image got larger and larger, but he couldn't really tell what she looked like. She appeared to be made out of light, save for a dress that clung to more curves than a mountain pass. He knew she was smiling though. She looked over her left shoulder, palm outstretched, waiting for him to take her hand. She then pointed with her right hand to a tree. As he focused on the image of the tree, it grew so large it felt as if he were standing right before it.

He had to arch his neck to look at it, and even then he couldn't see the top. The trunk was enormous with bark and knots that seemed to shape images, words and symbols simultaneously. Its green canopy was so thick that sunlight could not pierce it. The woman was now standing right beside him. He was able to make out deep Current colored lips that curved into a delicious smile. She held out her hand once more. He took it and she placed her other hand on the tree, speaking Elvish words so old that the prince couldn't understand. The tree responded with a great resounding bellow and began to unfurl. It revealed a door that had the same creation carving he sought to destroy in his makeshift subterranean home.

Smiling still, the woman stepped in front of the prince and opened it. He was momentarily blinded by a golden light that dissipated to reveal an entire city filled with Fairy Folk and Trolls. There were streets lined with trees and shops whose merchants pandered items he'd long forgotten. There were walkways, parks and two suns that shone brightly in a sky with as many shades of blue as there was sand in the sea. What he saw off in the distance made his heart stop. She stepped directly in front of him and placed her warm hands on his cheeks.

"_You must find me first and show me the way,"_ she said in Elvish.

"_I do not understand. It is you that has led me here."_

"_I have forgotten. You must show me the way."_

"_How?"_ And with this, the door began to close and the image started to resume its initial size. He looked at her once more and asked, _"What is your name?"_ "Asmara. _You must find me my prince, and help me to remember." _


	2. In Dreams

Nuada closed his eyes and softly repeated her name, "Asmara." He removed the map from the cylinder and gazed down. This time focusing on the area where he was, a place the humans referred to as Manhattan. The closest portal was at a place called Orchard Beach. He decided he would use the humans' tunnel system to get to a place called Pelham Bay Park and walk to the water's edge and swim across.

He glanced at the figure of the woman once more before he closed his eyes and rolled up the map. It was going to be a long night. He figured he had a few hours to get some rest, because his sister and the BPRD would be using human transportation to get to Trehörningsjö, whereas it would only take him a few hours walk for the most part. He looked at his bed, if it could be called that, and smiled to himself, _"Soon, I will sleep in a bed truly fit for a prince."_

* * *

Asmara placed a thick salmon fillet in Alrik's dish and sat at a table to eat her own. _"Swedish Fish,"_ she thought to herself, and made a mental note to get some more when she went into town for supplies. She laughed to herself, causing Alrik to raise his head and cock it to one side. _"Humans," _she said to the wolf. "_With their Blue Ray players, LCD televisions, iPods and Swedish Fish." _She smiled again before taking a bite. Although she lived in isolation, she made it a habit to interact with humans from time to time. After all, her mother was human and she _did_ marry seven of them until she gave up trying to have a baby. She gazed out over the tops of trees and sighed. She was relatively happy, despite being so alone.

"_Let's watch a movie after dinner,"_ she said, and Alrik briefly raised his head before returning to his dish. _"It's going to be a long night."_

* * *

"Nuala," Abe said, "You haven't said a word for the past four hours."

"I am sorry Abraham. I've just been thinking about things. My brother...This woman."

"You needn't worry. I'm certain we'll find them both."

"That is my greatest hope Abraham."

"…Nuala."

"Yes."

"Will you go back? I mean, if your brother finds this woman and she can lead him back to your home, will you leave?"

"Will I leave? Did you not mean to ask me if I will go?"

"Yes. I did. Well, no. I did not…It's just that…I felt something when we connected in the Troll Market and again in the library and—"

"What do you mean, felt something?"

"I. I'm not sure how to articulate how I feel."

"…then show me," she said, and slowly raised her palm out to Abraham as he did the same.

"We shall be arriving in five hours agent Sapien," said Dr. Krauss, causing Abe and Nuala to stop and lower their hands. "I would like to go over the logistics with you thoroughly. Accuracy is the key to success!"

"Excuse me," Abe said, as he unfastened his seatbelt with a click and followed Dr. Krauss. Nuala simply smiled and nodded. "_What did he mean by felt something?" _

* * *

The first thing Prince Nuada noticed was the smell of the different air. He'd been in that metro for so long he'd almost completely forgotten what an ancient forest smelled like. Sure the humans had what they called "forests" and "trees" in and around their cities, but their poison and pollution still found its way to the roots and branches, infecting their very essence with as much scorn and disdain the humans held for each other. He took in another breath. Pine. Acres and acres of Pine and a lake nearby.

The moon was large and high in the sky and its light bathed the entire forest in soft blue light. It made walking very easy, as his Elven eyes were already adapted for darkness. He soon found himself staring at a cabin with smoke billowing out of a chimney. _"Nuada, I am here."_

He woke with a startle at the sound of his name. _"How long have I been sleeping?"_ he thought to himself. He sat up, rubbed his face and took a deep breath. Quickly realizing he was back in the metro. He planted both feet on the floor and took just another second before he got up. After being in the forest, the smell of the metro had actually started to bother him. But he was never in the forest, _"It was a dream,"_ he said.

He slowly walked over to the manhole and looked up into the sky. It was dark, but he couldn't see the moon yet and the few stars that were out made him figure it was somewhere around the 20th hour. He took out an old MTA map, studied it quickly, and set out to find Asmara.

* * *

The moon was so bright in the sky, Asmara could see all the way passed the lake and toward the faint hint of light belonging to a small town, which was still several kilometers away. She loved the forest. The smell of the air, the way the moon cast blue light over the whole world. It may as well be the whole world as far as she cared. Wait. She sensed someone. _"Asmara, I am here."_

She woke at the sound of her name to find an icon bouncing lazily across her television screen. _"How long have we been sleeping?"_ Alrik, who was stretched across her legs on the couch, raised his head and gave a loud yawn. _"What time is it? Two! We should get to sleep."_

Asmara gracefully rolled out of the blankets and turned off the television. She didn't even remember what movie she was watching. Before going to sleep, she walked over to the window and peered out over the tops of trees toward the lake. _"It was just a dream."_ And with that, she went to bed.


	3. Things Finally Come Together

Nuada emerged from what appeared to be a large tree with a staircase in its center. He shut the door behind him and the tree twisted in upon itself, completely sealing off the doorway. He took a deep breath. Pine. Just as in his dream, except he couldn't smell any chimney fires. He figured he was still a ways away and would have to rely on his senses to find her. All creatures that possessed Glamouring abilities were traceable to an extent. _"That is why I was able to find her,"_ realizing that it was the collective force of many beings within the BPRD that led him to Nuala, not their connection.

He clenched his fists, closed his eyes and focused. No. He would need to ask for help if he wanted to find her. He let the forest guide him to a clearing where he found a very large boulder covered in moss and lichens. He removed his war emblem, signaling that he came in piece. _"Hello old one,"_ he smiled and said in Elvish as he placed a hand on the rock. He then spoke to the trees, _"I am looking for a daughter of the Fae. Asmara is how they call her." _Silence. He looked around and after a while his eyes began to glaze. He'd been through a lot in the past few weeks and he really wasn't in the mood for anymore. He closed his eyes and quickly opened them with a look of fierce determination. He leaped unto the rock, folded his legs, placed his hands on his knees and closed his eyes once again.

"_I will not leave this place until I find her and I will search for her until the end of time." _He repeated himself, only much, much louder.

"_I am Prince Nuada Silverlance, son of King Balor and I will not leave this place until I find her and I will search for her until the end of time."_

A low rumbling sound started from deep underground. It grew louder, and louder and louder until it stopped. Silence once more. Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind nearly knocked Nuada off his perch. Then it was quiet again. Nuada looked all around the clearing. He couldn't see or hear anything. Then slowly, a gentle breeze picked up and the trees began to sway back and forth in unison. He could hear whispering in what he thought was old Elvish, but he couldn't understand.

"_I do not understand,"_ he said in Elvish.

"_What are your intentions, for a woman whom you will seek, until the end of time?"_

"_I wish for her to lead my people back to their rightful kingdom."_

"_And what of you, our prince?"_

"_I wish to restore my father's throne."_

"_You wish to be king of a forgotten kingdom?"_

King. Nuada thought a minute. He didn't give himself a chance to really think about what his return would entail. The kingdom would be ruled by stewards, and they may not be too thrilled about the prospect of simply relinquishing the throne and moving out of the palace.

"…_Yes. I wish to be king and honor my father by returning our people to their rightful place. I will not stop in this endeavor."_

"_And what of your queen, future king?"_

"_I…I do not know…I, I suppose one will be chosen once I return."_

With that, all the trees began laughing hysterically. Nuada had been consumed with the thought of seeking revenge against the humans for so long he never thought about the prospect of finding a mate. He had urges and needs of course, but elf males were much more adept in dealing with sexuality than their human counterparts.

The laughing subsided and the trees said, _"Very well little prince, who will be king without a queen to a forgotten kingdom. We will lead you to her. But mind our words, as you should have learned, things do not always go according to plan. Follow our voice."_

The prince rose resolutely and then set off at a fast pace through the forest, just barely able to keep up with the trees. Thoughts raced through his mind just as fast as he raced through the forest. _"A queen? She would have to be just like Nuala. And what of Nuala? Will she return with me? She seems to be in love with that Abraham. And what of the two of them?" _

The prince continued to move through the forest lightning fast without making a sound. Soon he would find the key to his kingdom. And soon, all would be well.

* * *

"We have a problem," said Abe. "It appears there was a mistake back at headquarters. This in an amulet with the essence of _St. Anthony_."

"Yeah, so what's the problem?" asked Hellboy.

"Well, nothing…if she were a lost set of car keys or a misplaced remote control. St. Anthony is the patron saint of lost objects. _St. Jude_ is the patron saint of lost causes and we certainly need him now more than ever."

"Oh no! How will we find him, the woman I mean?...Although, I must be honest when I say my brother will reach her first. Once his mind is set, nothing can stop him. Not even blood."

Nuala's eyes began to tear-up with the thought of her father. Abe held her, and began whispering comforting words in her ear. He didn't know how to tell her how he felt, but he knew he hated to see her cry.

"Have no fear! We will use teleplasty," said Dr. Krauss.

"But these trees are very old. They will not like it. They have a very strange sense of humor and will try and lead you a stray," Nuala said, trying hard to mask the desperation in her voice.

"It's the only choice we've got. And if they don't wanna cooperate, I'll make um cooperate," said Hellboy.

Princess Nuala started to say something, but Abraham just held her tighter and shook his head. Hellboy was right. They had no other choice at the moment.

* * *

"_She is there,"_ and with that, there was nothing but complete silence again, save for Nuada's heavy breathing. He placed his hands on his knees and stared up at the cabin. It was the same one from his dream, but it was never the type of place he expected to find Asmara. He caught his breath, and began making his way up the hill.

Asmara shot up in bed, and looked at the clock. Five am. Alrik raised his head and gave a warning growl. _"I know. Stay inside and wait for my signal."_ She grabbed her Sai from under her pillow, threw on some clothes and moved with such speed and stealth she was outside in no time.

Prince Nuada froze. Someone was near and they felt threatened. He couldn't see her, but he could feel her.

"I mean you no harm," he said.

"Who are you, and why are you here?"

"I am Prince Nuada Silverlance, son of King Balor. The trees have led me here, and I am searching for Asmara."

He felt someone behind him and she jumped down from a tree just as he was turning.

"_You are an elf?" _she asked in Elvish.

"_And you are beautiful,"_ said Nuada in a breathy voice.

Asmara let out a loud whistle and Alrik came bounding out of the cabin.

"_Wait, stop. I will not harm you,"_ screamed Nuada as he quickly put down his weapons.

"_Peace, Alrik,"_ and the wolf stopped just inches away from Nuada, growling with fur raised high off his back while showing razor-sharp teeth.

Asmara eased out of her defensive stance, lowered her Sai and looked the prince up and down. It had been a while since she had seen an elf, and she had never seen one from his clan judging by his markings. She also noted that she had never seen one so handsome, but quickly put that thought out of her mind.

"_You say the trees led you here?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then I will ask them, for they did not tell me to expect your company."_

She began speaking aloud in Old Elvish and the trees began to sway to and fro. She listened, occasionally throwing the prince speculative glances.

"_What you say is true, but I am afraid you are mistaken. I cannot lead anyone anywhere. I am sorry. Alrik, come!"_

"_Wait. Please allow me to explain the situation. I found you here, on this map," _said Nuada as he began to reach into his pouch. He paused and looked over at Asmara and the wolf, not wanting to make any sudden movements and end up getting mauled.

"_If you intended to harm me, you would have done so already,"_ she said with her feet planted firm and her head raised high. Alrik was already over the situation and sat panting as Asmara stroked his head.

"_She is fearless as well?"_ thought Nuada as he fought the urge to look her up and down once more. He pulled the alabaster cylinder from his sack and held it out to her. She gasped and Alrik let out a loud howl.

"_Come inside."_

* * *

"Was that a wolf?" asked Liz.

"Yes. Although they're very rare in Sweden. The population is said to be less than 100," quirked Abe.

"Less than a hundred? That is terrible. Wait a minute…Oh, we go this way now?" asked Dr. Krauss after a sudden change in direction elicited by the trees.

"Wait," said Nuala, "I think we should head toward the howl. If there are wolves in the area, even in small amounts, they would find Fae. Wolves are very spiritual creatures."

"I concur," said Abe.

"To the Batcave," said Hellboy as he began walking in the direction of the howl.

"To the Batcave? But we are looking for wolves ja?" asked Dr. Krauss

"Try not to think about it too much. Just smile and nod," said Liz as she put a hand on Dr. Krauss' shoulder and walked with him. "Just smile and nod."

* * *

Prince Nuada smiled nervously as he looked around. _"Your accommodations, very human."_

"_I feel that was a question and not at all a compliment?"_

"_Yes, well…I did not expect to find you here."_

"And where did you expect to find me exactly?" she asked in English, head cocked to one side with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahem, would you like me to light that fire for you?"

"I don't need anyone to light my fire for me, but thank you," she said in what Nuada swore was a playful voice. She walked into the kitchen and began pulling out pots and pans.

"Please, have a seat. Since we're all up I might as well make breakfast. You must be famished. I bet those old tricksters had you running through the woods at top speed all night."

"Yes, but I am in debt to them for leading me to you so quickly." This time he allowed his eyes to stray. She wore human clothes: a white T-shirt that hid two very large, supple breasts, but not quite long enough to fully cover her tight abs; she had her Sai tucked into shorts that hugged her curves in the most provocative way while exposing a pair of legs that went on for days.

Sensing his gaze, Asmara felt her skin flush and quickly changed the subject. _"How did the map fall into your possession?" _she asked in Elvish.

"_That is a difficult story,"_ he said, and lowered his eyes and looked out the window.

"_I do not mean to pry, but if I am to help you… yours is the only other map of its kind in this realm. After the Great War, nearly all the Houses returned to the Lower Realm. Once I had returned to these lands, I decided to search all the likely places our people dwell on this Earth, finding no one. My father often spoke kindly of a northern clan. He said it was a just House, so I immediately searched there. I found the remains of the Golden Army and a dead city, so I had assumed its people shared the same fate."_

"_My father had decided to remain after the war. He had dominion over what is now called Ireland, but when the Great War came, we lost many of our clan and people. He was able to regain control of the lands using the Golden Army, but decided against it after seeing its devastation…I did not want him to stop… I did not want him to stop until all the humans were gone. They had destroyed so much yet they continued to thrive while our numbers dwindled..."_ Asmara could sense his pain. It caused a tight knot in her throat. She crossed the kitchen and sat across from him at the table.

"_You do not have to continue."_

"…_It is alright,"_ Nuada said with a sigh, _"I must come to terms with what I have done, and what has brought me here."_ Nuada proceeded to explain. Asmara got up and continued with breakfast as she listened. Every now and then, both of them glanced out the window, as if expecting someone.

* * *

"Ugh, how long have we been walking since we heard that damn thing?" asked Liz.

"About an hour. Do you need to rest agent Sherman?" asked Dr. Krauss.

"No, no. Just wondering if we'll ever find this woman."

"Wait. Do you smell that?...That's pancakes!...And bacon and eggs! Pancakes and bacon and eggs! Liz, that's pancakes and bacon and eggs!"

"Hooray," Liz said sarcastically, "I hope that means we're really close…Wait a minute. Do Fairy Folk usually make pancakes in the middle of the damn forest?"

"Well, if she has been here for as long as Mr. Manning had suggested, she may have become acclimated to human food," said Nuala.

"But pancakes are American," said Abe.

"American, German, potato, tomato—she's got pancakes! Who the hell cares?"

"Agent Hellboy is right. Perhaps you can ask her when we get there," said Dr. Krauss.

"Fairy Folk…making pancakes for breakfast?"

"Remember agent Sherman, just smile und nod," Dr. Krauss said and repeated Liz' earlier gesture by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just smile und nod."

* * *

"_That's terrible!"_ Asmara said in Elvish. Both of them opened their mouths to speak, but quickly looked out the window instead. Alrik stood up from sitting at Nuada's side and gave a low growl. "Someone is coming," said Nuada. "Several someones," said Asmara as she drew her Sai. The three of them moved outside and waited for their assailants. _"Wait, could it be?"_ asked Nuada as he stepped forward with outstretched palm. He could feel someone.

Nuala let out a gasp, "_Brother_! We have found him." She began to run in the direction she felt her brother.

"_Sister! She is safe. Please Asmara, lower your weapons,"_ said Nuada as he began to run in the direction he felt his sister.

"Nuada!"

"Nuala!"

The two ran into each other's arms and locked in an embrace reminiscent of scene in a bad romance movie. _"You are safe,"_ they said simultaneously. The two continued to hug each other tightly as the rest of the team rounded the corner.

Nuada looked at them wearily over Nuala's shoulder and then turned to Asmara and said, "This is my sister!"

"I see that. And that must be the "Tin Man," "The Fish Man," "The Daemon" and "The Woman." Won't you all come inside?" she said with a fake smile and eyebrows raised nearly to her hairline. "Fuck!" she said under her breath. _"A long night followed by an even longer morning. Ugh! Come Alrik. We need to make more pancakes."_ And with that, the wolf bounded happily behind her into the cabin.

"_What are you so happy about?"_ The wolf just beamed up at her panting and wagging his tail. It was going to be a long morning indeed.


	4. What Had Happened Was

Asmara sat with her elbows on the table, taking dainty sips of coffee as she watched in awe the bickering that was taking place in her kitchen.

"The artifact is rightfully mine. It bears the seal of my clan," shouted Nuada.

"Those men may never fully rehabilitate und it cost $80,000 to repair that case," shouted Dr. Krauss.

"What was it you said to me Daemon? Ah yes, do you take checks?" Nuada retorted.

Everyone laughed, except for Dr. Krauss of course. Asmara felt that this was her cue. She set down her coffee cup, folded her arms and said, "What happens now?"

Dr. Krauss and Nuada looked at each other before looking at Asmara, and then Nuada looked at his sister. Nuala looked at Abraham, and Abraham stayed looking at Nuala. Liz looked at Hellboy, who was looking at his pancakes, so she looked back at Asmara instead. Eventually, everyone looked back at Asmara.

"Well. It seems all roads lead to Asmara. I know why the prince has sought me, and I must say that I sympathize with him," she said, as she and Nuada shared an intense gaze. "I have had to kill many, many humans in order to protect these lands and I'm sure I'll kill many, many more." She then turned to Dr. Krauss, "And you have sought me to keep me from the prince. But my question to you is this: do you really know what it is you're looking for?"

They all looked around at each other, until Dr. Krauss finally said, "The prince must pay for his actions."

Asmara rose to her feet and planted her palms firmly on the table so quickly it caused Alrik to growl. She narrowed her eyes and said very slowly and deliberately, "His father died…protecting what he believed in…Prince Nuada, killed his father fighting for what he believed in…There are no winners in this situation. Is that not payment enough?" Prince Nuada closed his eyes and squeezed Nuala's hand. Nuala kissed her brother's hand and squeezed it tight, before squeezing her own eyes shut.

Dr. Krauss looked long at Nuada and finally said, "Yes… It is. But what of you? Who are you? And how do we know you will not try und help him unleash the Golden Army, or worse?"

Asmara took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She looked at her hands planted on the table, took another deep breath and sat down. She then smiled lightly as she tucked away two thick locks of chestnut hair to reveal pointed ears and circular clan marks on both her temples.

"…I am Asmara Banni'atear, daughter of Queen Aida and King Arthmael. My mother was daughter to King Amonasro of what is now called Eritrea and my father was son to King Bhyrindaar of these lands that are now called Sweden. My father and mother lived in exile, not because it was forbidden for them to be together. Either side couldn't have cared less about the union between elf and human, in fact, it was fairly common before the Great War. But they lived in exile because they were wanted."

"What do you mean?" asked Abe.

"My mother was beautiful. Not only was she beautiful, but she was a fierce warrior and powerful sorceress. It was said that she could control the elements, and so the heads of states sought to have her. My father wanted to unify all the Elf Kingdoms in both the Upper and Lower Realms. Of course, a majority of the ruling families strongly disagreed and wanted to show him how much by trying to kill him."

"What happened to them," asked Liz.

"They lived between both Eritrea and these lands until it wasn't safe. If we were near Eritrea, word would get out that my mother was there and we would get attacked. If we were near these woods, we would get attacked by other Elven clans crossing through the portals. My father thought we would be safe in the Pyrenees Mountains, and we were for a while. Then one day, a band of elves attacked our home while my father and I were out hunting. My mother was pregnant with my brother at the time, so she couldn't really fight back. Although, she did put up a fight. My father was bonded to her and knew she was in trouble, but it was too late. When we got home, she was dead. My father seemed to die that day as well.

We moved again, this time to the Andes Mountains in what is now Peru. He hardly spoke after that, and he never again laughed or smiled, just…put all his energy into training me. We remained that way for thousands of years. The Great War against the humans came and went. We didn't even know there was a war until many, many years later. He hardly interacted with humans for fear the elves would discover his location, so news of our people was extremely hard to come by."

"And what of your father now?" asked Nuada. Nuala still holding his hands tight.

"One day, he sat me down and said he wanted me to find happiness in life. That I should marry a human, because the humans would have forgotten about my mother and elves would eventually forget about him, but it would take much longer. And with that, he was gone…While he was training me all those years, he was preparing himself to avenge my mother's death. Not only did he kill every one my mother's attackers, but he completely wiped their bloodlines and their friends, from the face of this Earth and the next. Thousands were lost. He took his own life afterword," Asmara said in a near whisper.

She looked up to see somber faces staring back at her, so she cleared her throat and with a nervous smile said, "Then I moved to the states."

"Ah, pancakes!" said Hellboy, just before Liz elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm sorry, please continue."

"No worries," Asmara said with a smile, "Pancakes are quite delicious, although, they were invented well after I had left. Anyhow, I lived with a Nez Perce tribe, married the Chief's son, but I couldn't get pregnant. I slowly made my way east, lived with a Sioux tribe, married the Chief's son, couldn't get pregnant and the Fucking Europeans showed up to boot. I moved back to Eritrea, married a carpenter, a doctor, a farmer and a sorcerer— couldn't get pregnant, and the Italians attacked in 1885 so I decided to get the hell out of dodge. I moved to Jamaica, married a former planter, much to the chagrin of the entire island—I swear I will never understand the human fascination with linking skin color to social inequality—couldn't get pregnant, so I moved back here to my father's lands. After a brief stint searching this Earth for remaining elves, I've been here ever since."

"Did you build this…cabin?" asked Dr. Krauss.

"Yes. I made it large in the hopes that one day I could fill it with family and friends. I have to laugh though. You're the first and only people that have ever been here."

"Where did you find inspiration for the design? It looks to be an amalgamation of both Elven and modern human styles, but this was not the design trend in the late 18 to 19 hundreds when you returned."

"Modern Elf Magazine."

"Really?"

"Wow. No. Not really, I'm joking Abraham."

Everyone laughed, including Dr. Krauss. Asmara's cabin was nothing like what you picture when you think 'Cabin in the woods.' It showed its back to the woodland and a clearing of farm land, while its many-windowed face looked out over the tree tops toward the lake and town. There was a large wooden deck off the kitchen with a sunken pool and spa. It could be easily accessed through the kitchen's large sliding glass wall that looked out on mountainous land so austere and wild that Asmara still managed to tear up looking at it from time to time.

Glass stretched from the ground floor all the way up to the second floor, and when light hit it, it seemed to shoot diamonds all throughout the house. The furniture throughout the home was very minimalist save for Elven embellishments. There were five bedrooms in the main house, with another two in the second house. Asmara remembered how she felt adding all those bedrooms. She kept herself going with the thought of having a family to fill it. Happy. It made her feel happy and safe. Eventually, she stopped getting married and simply focused on getting pregnant. That didn't work either.

"It's because they were all human males," Nuada said, sensing Asmara's thoughts, "You need an elf to satisfy you, to give you what you need." Asmara and Nuada locked eyes for a moment, until she felt a cinnamon band of heat travel across her cheeks.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat in a futile attempt to stop blushing. She adjusted herself in her seat and noticed that everyone seemed a little uncomfortable, except Nuala. She was staring at her brother with a wide-eye grin and poked him in the stomach a few times.

"_Ow, ow, what? It is true!"_ he protested in Elvish.

"_Give her what she needs? You were talking about yourself! Mr. 'only an elf, I mean, only I can satisfy her!"_ she said in a mock male voice and giggled.

"_You have forgotten that she speaks Elvish?"_

Nuala let out a gasp and covered her mouth, _"I am so sorry your majesty."_

"_There is no need for you to apologize. And please, call me Asmara."_

Nuada gave his sister an "I-told-you-so" look and she responded with a quick elbow jab to the ribs which elicited more smiles.

Asmara centered her thoughts on the rest of Dr. Krauss' questions. She thought about her own question too. _"What do I really want?"_ she asked herself.

"As per your question Dr. Krauss…I fully intend to help Prince Nuada return to his ancestral lands, in the hopes that I may return with him?" she said, and looked at Nuada for an answer.

"If you lead us back to our lands, anything you ask of me shall be yours. Anything," replied the prince.

They shared another smile before Asmara's brows furred and she continued, "In having you all here today, I've realized that I'm very lonely…I've made countless attempts to fit into the human world, only to fail over and over again. Over half the forests in this country are owned by private companies, and although I have tried to keep them at bay, they're getting closer and closer each year. Perhaps it is time …not to fade, exactly…but perhaps it's time to simply leave?"

Nuada looked at Asmara so deeply and passionately, she had to close her eyes and grip the table in order to quell her nerves. It seemed as if they were becoming more and more aware of each other as the hours passed and what she sensed from him now was enough to make her faint.

"Your father once saw a dream of a unified kingdom, but it appears that the humans have beaten us to it. They have forgotten the Gods, conquered the elements, and their numbers are in the billions…I no longer desire to destroy them. My hatred for them caused me to kill my own father and for what? They still breed. They still strive. My father is gone. I have lived in misery, hate and squalor for far too long. I shall no more."

Nuala wrapped her arms around her brother and he held her as he watched Asmara. Liz and Hellboy exchanged a glance and held hands while Abraham decided it was time for him to tell Nuala how he felt…but not right now.

"Very well. I have made my decision. We will leave you in peace... Attention all field agents, this is Dr. Krauss requesting pick up from our current location, over."

"Attention Dr. Krauss, this is agent Waters, we have found a clearing and will be arriving shortly, over."

"Excellent, over und out… If you should ever need the assistance of the BPRD, you know how to find us," said Dr. Krauss as he rose to his feet. "Herzlichen glückwunsch meine Prinzessinnen und Prinze," he said, and saluted the elves and began humming to himself in German as he walked out onto the deck.

Liz and Hellboy stood and walked over to Asmara. "It was a pleasure meeting you," Liz said as she extended her hand. "The pleasure was all mine," said Asmara as she shook Liz' hand. "Oh! Twins," she said, and held Liz' hand in both of hers. "You're going to be wonderful parents. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you," Liz smiled and looked at Hellboy.

"Thanks. And those were excellent pancakes," said Hellboy.

"You're welcome. The secret's in the Buttermilk. Oh shit!"

"What?"

"I haven't milked the cow. She's gonna be pissed."

"Na, she'll be alright. Remember that babe, Buttermilk." Liz rolled her eyes as Hellboy made his way over to the Silverlances.

"Hey, ah…about your friend…I'm really sorry but—"

"He was acting under my command. I take full responsibility for his death. Be well Daemon," Nuada said, and gave Hellboy one of those handshakes that end in a half hug.

"Princess,"

"Farewell agent Hellboy" Nuala said with the slightest twinge of reluctance in her voice.

Liz and Hellboy walked out onto the deck arm in arm while Abraham approached Nuala.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye…Princess?"

"Yes…It would appear so."

"Goodbye Nuala."

"Goodbye Abraham."

"You highnesses," Abe said with a shaky voice as he bowed and walked out the door. Asmara and Nuada bowed back and then looked at each other. Nuada looked at his sister, drew her into a final hug and whispered to her in the softest Elvish, _"Go to him. I will find you both when the time has come." _She looked at her brother with tears in her eyes. _"Thank you brother," _she said, and ran out the door. She quickly ran back inside, bowed to Asmara and whispered something in her ear. Asmara and Nuala both looked at Nuada. Asmara turned back to Nuala, smiled and nodded her head "yes." With that, Nuala bounded out the door after Abraham and the two locked in a warm embrace.

"_He will make her very happy,"_ Nuada said in Elvish.

"_And what of you? What happens now?"_

"_Now? Now I am asking for a hot bath, clean clothes and some rest."_

"_Of course. I will show you to your room."_ Nuada caught Asmara as she began to walk away and slowly pulled her into an embrace. He just looked at her. Finally he said, _"And when I wake..perhaps we can speak of things?" _

"_Yes. Yes we will."_ He released her slowly and the two looked longingly into each other's eyes. It was a long day, and it was going to be an even longer night.


End file.
